Meeting Miss Rachel Berry
by There's A Time Lord In Lima
Summary: The Torchwood team is in Lima, Ohio to take care of a Weevil, but they unexpectedly run into a girl who seems oddly familiar to Captain Jack Harkness. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Hello! So, this is my first time trying to write about Glee, and, of course, it's going to be a cross over with one of newest obssessions! Not really sure why I decided to write this, I guess I was just bored and it seemed like fun! (The title is terrible, I know, but I didn't really think of a title until I was about to upload)

* * *

"Just explain to us _why _we are here, Jack," Gwen Cooper said in her thick Welsh accent. She, Captain Jack Harkness, and the rest of the Torchwood team- Owen, Toshiko, and Ianto- had left Cardiff for a few days to investigate something the local authorities in Lima, Ohio could only describe as 'alien'. Jack hadn't been specific when he had told them, and it had been bothering Gwen the entire time.

"It's nothing serious," he told her, "From I could tell, it seems to be a Weevil. See? No big deal."

"Can we just hurry up and get out of here?" Owen complained. "This place is depressing me; it's so small, and, _boring._" All five team members were piled up in the Torchwood van, driving through the tiny Ohio town.

"Don't complain," Jack said, "we'll be out of here soon."

"Where have the Weevils been spotted again?" Tosh asked.

"Near the local high school, McKinely," Jack replied.

"_A high school_?" Gwen repeated, shocked. "Full of _kids_?_"_

"Yes, so we need to get there quick."

After about ten minutes, the Torchwood team finally pulled up in front of McKinley High School. They exited the vehicle and walked up to the doors of the school. Gwen looked around.

"So... where exactly are the Weevils? Were they spotted inside to school, or-?"

Gwen's question was broken off by a shrill scream. It came from the side of the building, just a few yards away.

"Come on!" Jack ordered.

The agents pulled out their guns and hurried to the side of the school. Pressed flat against the side of the wall was a short girl with long brown hair and wearing a plaid dress. Facing her was a Weevil, ugly and learing. It had its teeth bared and was snarling at the girl. She heard the footsteps of the Torchwood agents; she turned her head and her eyes widened.

"_Help me," _she rasped, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"_Stay calm, we're here to help," _Gwen whispered to the girl. Gwen looked at Jack and he nodded.

"Run!" the captain yelled at the girl. She squeaked and sprinted towards the agents, hiding behind Ianto. The Weevil was about to run after her until Jack and Owen fired at it with their guns. The Weevil was hit in both its shoulders and fell to the ground. Everyone lowered their guns once it was down. Jack and Gwen ran towards the Weevil and pulled a bag over its head, like the team had done when Gwen had first ran into one before joining Torchwood. The Weevil still struggled a bit, but Jack and Gwen could hold it down long enough to get it to the van.

"You guys know what to do," Jack told Owen, Ianto and Tosh, gesturing towards the still unkwown girl who remained shaking behind Ianto.

"No problem," Ianto replied. Jack and Gwen half-dragged, half-carried the Weevil away back towards their van, leaving the other three alone with the girl they had saved.

She looked nervously at all three agents, and they looked uneasily back. Owen nudged Tosh in the ribs, urging her to say something.

"Um..." she began awkwardly, "what's your name?"

The girl took a deep breath and unnessecarily straightened out her dress.

"Rachel Berry," she answered, "and if you don't mind telling me, Miss...?"

"Toshiko Sato. And this is Owen Harper and Ianto Jones." She pointed out each man respectively.

"Hello," Owen said meekly.

"Hi," Rachel said. "Now, what was that... _thing? _It was a thing, right? Not someone in a suit or anything?"

"Uhhhh..." Owen, Ianto and Tosh looked back and forth at one another. It was normally Jack who handled talking to anyone who witnessed something alien and then sneaking them the RetCon so that they forgot it all.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel; Captain Harkness and Miss Cooper are taking care of it," Ianto finally said. "Where are you supposed to be, anyway? Don't you have class? How did you come across the Weevil? That was the thing we took down."

"I was just going to Glee club," Rachel began, "and then I heard some weird sound and went outside to find out what it was. Then I saw it and I got scared and- oh." Rachel started shaking again. Ianto wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry, Rachel. It's gone, Jack and Owen took care of it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Rachel took another deep breath and asked, "Who are you guys, anyway? You have British accents-"

"Welsh," Owen corrected. "We're from Cardiff. We, um... work for the government," he lied quickly.

"Okay!" Jack and Gwen returned to the agents and Rachel Berry. "Weevil is secure and ready to go. Did you guys- you know?"

"Oh!" Tosh and the boys had completely forgotten about clearing Rachel's memory of the Weevil. "Jack, maybe you want to..."

"Seriously, you guys? Do I always have to do this?" Jack sighed and looked at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I never heard your name," he said to Rachel. "You are?"

"Rachel Berry," she told Jack, who raised his eyebrows, "and I really need to get to Glee club; I'm already super late."

"Glee club, huh? Like when you sing and dance?"

"Yes! Everyone is talented, of course, but I am- if you don't mind me bragging- one of, if not the best!" Rachel trilled.

"The best, you say? I'd like to see you prove it," Jack teased, smirking at the teenager. Rachel blushed brigh pink, trying not to giggle.

"_Jack,_" Gwen hissed. "We did the job, so now we can _go._"

"Yeah. Let's _go_," Owen encouraged.

"Wait, wait," he said, holding up a hand to silence the two agents. "We have just met a very nice young lady who seems very sure of herself, and I simply want to know if she's all she says to be. And besides," Jack whispered so only Gwen could hear, "_we need to slip her the RetCon. She can't remember what she just saw, you know that."_

Gwen exhaled and finally agreed, "Fine!"

"Great! Miss Berry, why don't my team and I escort you back inside- just to make sure you don't run into another Weevil."

"Well, alright then," Rachel said, looking around at all the Torchwood agents again.

Rachel lead them into the school and directed the agents towards the choir room. The rest of the club, and a man that the team assumed was their teacher, were already in there, most of them looking anxious.

"Rachel!" a tall, dark-haired boy cried, running up to hug her.

"Where were you?" asked the teacher. "You're normally the first one here. What happened?"

"Uhh..."

"No need to worry, sir," Jack said, stepping towards the curly haired man. "Rachel ran into a bit of trouble, but she's okay now."

"Whoa, did you get in trouble with the cops, Berry?" interrupted a Latina girl sitting on the stands. "I'm actually proud of you!"

"No, Santana, I did not get into _that _kind of trouble!" Rachel retorted. "In fact, they came to help me."

"Anyway," said Jack, breaking off the girls' banter, "Captain Jack Harkness," he said to the man who introduced himself as Will Schuester, "This is Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones. We came here from Cardiff to settle some business and Rachel was just in the wrong place."

"Hold on!" the girl named Santana suddenly said. She laughed as she announced to the entire Glee club: "I think we just met Trouty Mouth's long-lost brother!"

Every person in the room looked at one person after Santana said that: Owen.

"What? W-why me?" he stammered.

"You have a big mouth," said a squeaky-voiced girl, as if Owen didn't understand.

"Hey man, have _you _ever tried to see how many tennis balls you can fit in your mouth?" asked a boy with a mohawk.

"My mouth is not big!" Owen said sharply. "Is it?" he said to the girls.

"Yeah, it is!" Santana remarked. "Except Trouty Mouth's lips are fuller-"

"Alright, that's enough, Santana," Mr. Schuester said. "Thank you for making sure Rachel was okay, Captain."

"No problem," Jack said. "Actually, the reason that we brought her back is because we heard that Miss Berry is rather talented. Is that true, Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Rachel is quite a shining star in New Directions," said Will. "But so is everyone else. In fact, Rachel and another student, Kurt Hummel, are both auditioning for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts."

"That would be me!" chirped an eager, blue-eyed boy.

"You two want to be singers, or actors?" Gwen asked the two teens.

"Both, as a matter of fact!"

"If you two don't mind," Jack said, "I'd like to hear you sing."

"Of course!" Rachel trilled, eager to show off her talent. "Kurt?"

The boy named Kurt stepped off his eat and skipped over to stand with Rachel.

"I think I know the perfect song to sing for our guests." Rachel leaned over and whispered something in Kurt's ear. His face broke into a toothy grin. Kurt went over to the band memebers on the other side of the choir room and told them what song to play.

The Torchwood agents all took sat down with the remaining Glee club members, ready for Kurt and Rachel to begin. As the band began playing a slow, gentle tune, Ianto recognized it as "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" from _Evita. _Lisa had dragged him to go see it a few years ago, before what had happened during the battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto quickly tried to stop thinking about it and gave his attention to the singers.

Everyone listened in admiriation as Kurt started off the song, his clear falsetto voice hitting all the right notes. Rachel soon began, singing in a beautiful soprano which seemed to captivate everyone as her voice filled the room. As both teens sang the chorus together, their voices flowing perfectly together, Gwen glanced over at Jack. He looked at Kurt and Rachel with a look of... _pride, _almost like he his hard work had been paid off...

The song ended and the whole room applauded. They both bowed respectively, Rachel going to sit with the boy who had hugged her, and Kurt took his place back beside a boy with far too much gel in his hair, who held his hand affectionately.

"That," Jack said, standing up and facing the Glee club, "was fantastic, you two! Here you go, Rachel; after belting out like that, you could use a drink." Jack handed her a small bottle of water that he had pulled out of his coat.

"Thank you, Captain Harkness," she said sweetly, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. "It's good to know that there are people outside of Lima who are discovering my talent."

"Trust me, Miss Berry. Many more people will. Just you wait." Jack gave her a wink and the girl blushed pink.

"It was very nice to meet all of you, but my team and I need to leave so we can get back to Cardiff as soon as we can."

"And it was a pleasure meeting you all as well, Captain," said Will, shaking each agents hand.

"Well, you can thank Rachel for that." Jack quickly walked over and said to the boy he assumed was Rachel's boyfriend: "Keep an eye on her, so she doesn't run into trouble again. And she's a keeper," he said with a grin.

"I'll be sure to so that, sir. Finn Hudson, by the way."

"Finn Hudson, you say? Good to know. Alright team, time to head out!"

"See ya, Trouty Mouth 2.0!" Santana called to Owen. He blushed in embarassment.

Jack and the others finally left the choir room and left McKinley. As they all gathered into the van, Gwen asked, "Jack? When you said goodbye to Rachel, you made it seem like you _knew _something she didn't. What was that about?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Rachel Berry. _The _Miss Rachel Berry!"

"Did you know who she was?" asked Tosh.

"Not personally. Remember how I told you I travelled with the Doctor for a while? Well, one time the three of us- the Doctor, Rose and I- we went to see a show on Broadway- _Wicked_- because Rose really wanted to. It was 2019, and the actress who played the lead role of Elphaba was _Rachel Berry. _Rachel becomes very famous in a couple years after she graduates from NYADA. Wins a few Tonys, does a lot of charity work as well; a real star."

The team's jaws dropped.

"What about Kurt Hummel? And that boy, Finn? You seemed pretty interested in them, too," said Tosh.

"Oh, Kurt goes on to Broadway, too, as well as film. Wins a Tony award in 2017, I believe. And Finn- he becomes an actor, mostly television, very sucessful. He's married to Rachel as well. Kurt, if I'm not mistaken, married a man called Blaine Anderson."

Everyone was dumbstruck. The short, big-nosed girl, the bright-eyed boy, and the tall, lumbering young man, all living in a tiny Ohio town, go on to become stars. It seemed unreal. But then Owen said-

"If we hadn't taken down that Weevil, it would have killed her. She would never get out of Lima, or Finn: he really cares about her, doesn't look like he'd want to move on if anything happened to his girlfriend."

"So it seems," said Jack.

"Wait!" cried Gwen, remembering suddenly, "You gave Rachel the RetCon, right?"

"Of course I did! What did you think the water was for?"

"Honestly Gwen, sometimes you still act like the new girl," Owen said, smirking.

"Shut up, Trouty Mouth!"

The rest of the team roared with laughter as Owen folded his arms and blushed again.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this turned out to be longer than I expected, but I hope you liked it! (Just in case anyone wasn't sure or wondering, the "squeaky-voiced girl" is supposed to be Sugar Motta.)


End file.
